Leyla Wylde
Appearance Leyla’s heart-shaped face features deep-set hazel eyes, full lips, and a fair complexion, under long, fiery scarlet locks. Standing about five and a half feet, she favors the finest dresses and gowns, tailored to make the most of what little curves she possesses on her slender frame. Every garment is typically modified to hide her disfigured right arm. Biography Leyla Wylde was born the first child of Lord Willem Wylde and Lady Cassana Selmy in 276 AA. Shunned by the Mother that day, she came into the world bereft of a hand, her right arm ending in a twisted stump just above the elbow. Despite her disfigurement, she quickly became the apple of her father’s eye, who spent every free moment doting on her. The next year, a boy, nay an heir, was born, fully formed, and there was much rejoicing in the household. Her brother, Clifford Wylde, grew strong and fearless in the spotlight, while Leyla flourished in the shadows. Never leaving her doting father’s side, she found she had inherited his aptitude for commerce. Indeed the Lord Wylde had fostered burgeoning trade routes through the ports of Rain House, as well as his vassal’s ports of Mistwood Town. Sponging up all his knowledge of his mercantile acumen, Leyla soon held much responsibility by her sixteenth nameday. That year of her sixteenth nameday, 292, would prove quite eventful. In the first moon, she wed Robert Whitehead, a long promised betrothal to strengthen her House’s bond with its vassal. Ten years her senior, her stoic husband barely had time to enjoy the festivities before answering the call to arms of what would come to be known as the War of the Trident, taking along with him, her brother Clifford, as his squire. Although the Stormlands would claim immense spoils from the conflict, only death and despair returned to Rain House. Named among the casualties were Leyla’s husband Robert, and her brother, Clifford, heir to House Wylde. The widowed Leyla moved back into Rain House, and continued to assist her father with their trade routes. She found carefully wielded sabotage, such as a casual drop of a vicious rumor or a few well-forged contracts easily quadrupled their profits, earning herself a favorable reputation amongst the merchants of her father’s lands, despite her disfigurement. House Wylde’s prospects continued to rise as after years of trying, her mother finally gave birth to a healthy boy, thus securing a new heir to the line. This prosperity proved short-lived, for the following year, on a return voyage from Storm’s End, a vessel carrying Lord Wylde and his wife did not find itself back to Rain House. Most theorized a shipwreck, others blamed piracy, a few whispered of foul play. Either way, the loss placed Leyla as Regent of House Wylde until her baby brother came of age. Thus began Leyla’s arduous crash course in leadership. Not groomed for such a role, she initially struggled with basic duties, and when she finally found her way, she was met with resistance from her power hungry uncles and cousins. Leyla was forced to develop a network of spies to stay a step ahead of her opponents. Moreover, she developed personal, insidious methods of maintaining control and order in the household. The wedding of Lord Durran and Princess Margaery has summoned Leyla and her household to Storm’s End, though some difficulties have caused them to arrive rather late. Timeline 275 AA – Leyla is born 292 AA – Leyla weds Robert Whitehead 292 AA – Leyla’s husband perishes in the War of the Trident 292 AA – Leyla’s brother, and heir to Rain House also perishes 294 AA – Leyla’s father and mother ship are declared lost at sea 294 AA – Leyla is named regent of House Wylde 299 AA – Leyla travels with her family to attend the wedding at Storm’s End Family Tree Lord Willem Wylde, Father 294 Cassana Selmy, nee Mertyns 294 * Leyla Wylde * Clifford Wylde 292 * Alerie Wylde (19) * Ravella Wylde (15) * Jasper Wylde (6) Renly Wylde, Uncle (43) * Edric Wylde, Cousin (28) Emmon Wylde, Uncle (40) Mya Errol, nee Wylde, Aunt (38) Household Luthor Grandison, Castellan (45) Maester Howland, Maester (55) Ser Gendry Mertyns, Master-at-Arms (35) Ser Tommen Storm, Master-of-Ships (33) Old Una, Cook (75) Supporting Characters Ser Renly Wylde (43), Army Commander Bastion Ser Casper Whitehead (28), Captain of Guard Warrior-Swords Ser Symon Storm (24), Personal Guard Wanderer Gemma Mertyns (16), Handmaid Medic Sunset Samwell (35), Merchant Negotiator Category:House Wylde Category:Stormlander